mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog
The Changelog is a log or record of all changes or made to a project, in this case, the mcMMO plugin. It should be noted that any version with changes not logged was probably a minor update. __TOC__ Changelog Version 0.9.26 *Fixed Green Terra going off without readiness *Fixed Hoe trying to ready when tilling Grass Version 0.9.25 *Fixed issue with antixp-exploits and Herbalism *MySpawn works like a hearthstone now, no inv pentality, 1hr cooldown *Added Green Terra Ability to Herbalism *Added Green Thumb ability to Herbalism *Fixed Repair not working for Iron Tools *Fixed bug where Axes Ability checked for Unarmed Ability Permission *Added Cocoa Beans to Excavation XP/Loot Tables, Found in Grass/Dirt *Using Super Breaker on Obsidian significantly damages it compared to other materials *Added Obsidian to Mining XP Table/Super Breaker *Added Pumpkins/Reeds/Cactus to Herbalism XP Tables/Double Drops *Corrected "mcMMMO" to "mcMMO" in MOTD Version 0.9.24 *PLAYER_BED_ENTER removed due to its unusual issues *Added info about the Wiki to the motd */mcrefresh will reset if you were recently hurt (Chimaera Wing/HP Regen) *Fixed Armor Repair not adding XP *Boosted Repair XP of Armor to match Tools *Repairing Armor won't trigger Super Repair twice anymore *Setting your MySpawn now just requires right clicking a bed (still requires the setmyspawn permission node) Version 0.9.23 *Chimaera Wing now takes the world into account *Abilities now make announcements within a short distance to nearby players *Acrobatics won't give XP on death, and will fail if you would've died after the damage reduction *Added yet another check to see if a Player is not in the Users system for NPC mod compatibility Version 0.9.22 *Fixed bug where Chimaera Wing was unusable after being for eternity Version 0.9.21 */mcrefresh fixed to work properly with the new ability monitoring system *Ability lengths are now based on your skill level directly rather than a tiered system *Chimaera Wings won't trigger on things they shouldn't (Doors, Chests, ETC) *Chimaera Wings will properly tell you how long you have to wait to use it if you've been recently hurt. Version 0.9.20 *Fixed Tree Feller not checking if its cooldown was refreshed and always activating */stats and /whois will now show the powerlevel based on permissions *Shovels will no longer say you've lowered your axe */myspawn will no longer say your inventory has been cleared if the server settings disable this feature Version 0.9.19 *Fixed Anti-exploit XP stuff not working REQUIRES CB 670! Version 0.9.18 *Added failsafe to prevent abilities from going on forever, abilities will check if they should've expired when being used in case the Timer fails *Archery Spam has been nerf'd, you can only fire once per second now (Toggle-able in config file) *Fixed bug when just having the Admin Chat permission wouldn't allow you to see Admin Chat *Fixed bug where Axes ability could be used without permission *Abilities are monitored with Timestamps rather than a Timer monitored tick rate *When players were last hurt is now monitored with Timestamps rather than a Timer monitored tick rate *Made Anti XP-Exploits more Robust *Repair XP is now based on durability restored *Acrobatics rolling will now reduce damage if you go over the damage threshold *Acrobatics rolling damage threshold lowered to 10 from 20 *Added Graceful Roll to Acrobatics, hold Shift when falling to do a Graceful Roll *mcMMO now checks for the blockBreak and EntityDamage events being canceled before proceeding *Dodge notification shortened *Dodge won't negate damage completely anymore *Added 3 more functions for plugin authors to call, getPartyName(Player player), inParty(Player player), and getParties() Version 0.9.17 *Players now set their MySpawn by entering a bed, it requires the setmyspawn permission node */setmyspawn has been removed *Compatible with CB 670 *Fixed errors related to Repair *Abilities will no longer trigger from Bed interactions */unarmed will now tell the player when they will receive unarmed master (if they have apprentice) Version 0.9.16 *Logs placed by the player won't grant XP/Double Drops anymore *Added more functions plugin authors can call *Acrobatics Roll has a damage threshold of 20, going above this means a failed Roll Version 0.9.15 *Acrobatics will now behave properly *AoE Abilities ignore wolves (temp fix) *Added "all" parameter to /mmoedit & /addxp *After giving XP to a player it will now check for level ups in skills Version 0.9.14 *mcMMO checks for abilities being active before sending the fake block break event Version 0.9.13 *Fixed excavation ignoring the xpGainMultiplier *Now compatible with CB 600+ *Fixed bug where Dodge acted like your acrobatics were maxed out no matter your skill level YOU NEED CB 600+! Version 0.9.12 *mcMMO now fakes a block break event for abilities to maximize plugin compatibility */herbalism will return the correct values now *New /addxp command Version 0.9.11 *PVE Combat Skills experience is now based on damage dealt *The Timer will no longer break from Bleed Simulation *Tree feller no longer "damages" saplings *Bleed+ (Serrated Strikes) lasts 5 ticks down from 12 *Bleed/Bleed+ now do 2 damage instead of 1 *Power Level is now based on permissions *Counter Attack added to swords *Parry is now based directly on Swords skill level *Parry maximum proc chance raised to 30% from 20% *Serrated Strikes now properly applies Bleed+ to targets *Players who parry can no longer be disarmed *Acrobatics now has a Dodge passive skill reducing damage *Repair skill now effects how much durability is restored *Super repair now doubles the repair amount on proc *Unarmed now starts with a bonus to damage to encourage use *Unarmed now has two steps to damage scaling, Appentice, and Mastery *Unarmed disarm now caps at 25% for 1000 skill *Fixed problem where Archery skill procs would ignore other plugins *Ignition changed to 25% chance *Ignition length will be based on archery skill level */myspawn now has a warning about the inventory loss penalty in /mcc *mcMMO Timer now runs in 1 second intervals rather than 2 What you need to know The timer in mcMMO was previously running in 2 second intervals and now it is running in 1 second intervals, you will need to change the cooldown lengths in your flatfile from 120 to 240 to keep the 4 minute cooldown length, or just delete your configuration file and generate a new one. PVP Changes There are numerous PVP changes in this update. I went about balancing PVP by having Olat lend his server to me for testing. We conducted many tests to get feedback on the PVP mechanics, we had world PVP, CTF style PVP, and one on one PVP. Based on all the feedback many tweaks were made until we felt satisfied with how they are. PVP balancing will never be perfect in any RPG but at least its not a landslide victory for Unarmed anymore. And swords is actually pretty good now. Pesky Timer Bug Anyone experiencing their Timer breaking (Unlimited Abilities/HP Regen Breaking) will be relieved to know that I have solved the main reason the Timer was breaking. It shouldn't break anymore! Repair Overhaul Repair has been tweaked, now point per point you will be effecting how much durability is restored when you repair. Super repair now provides a durability bonus instead of a full repair guarantee. I may be tweaking Repair XP gain soon, but for now its the same system as before. Known Issues Arrows can be counter-attacked by Swords right now, this is not intended and is a high priority fix for upcoming patches. Version 0.9.10 Party invites now show who they are from Mushrooms added to Dirt/Grass excavation loot tables, drops with 500+ skill mcMMO configuration files property setting names have been changed for readability Fixed bug where Gold and Iron wouldn't drop anything during Super Breaker Added /mcability info to /mcc Potentially fixed NPE error when checking players for being in same party for PVP XP Removed sand specific diamond drop from sand excavation loot table, Diamonds can still drop globally for sand Added a global XP gain multiplier, increase it to increase XP gained Reduced PVE XP for Unarmed, now identical to Axes/Swords Changed Chat priority in mcMMO to be higher, this should help plugin conflicts Mushroom XP raised to 40 from 10 Flower XP raised to 10 from 3 Version 0.9.9 Fixed problem where entities never got removed from the arrow retrieval list of entities Version 0.9.8 EntityLiving shouldn't be cast to entities that are not an instance of EntityLiving Added a null check in the timer for players being null before proceeding Version 0.9.7 Procs/XP Gain will no longer happen when the Entity is immune to damage (Thanks EdwardHand!) Axes critical damage versus players reduced to 150% damage from 200% damage Fixed bug where Daze might not proc Changed archery Daze to follow smooth transition Added archery Daze chance info to /archery Cooldown lengths are now customizable, they are in seconds and multiplied by 2 by mcMMO Version 0.9.6 Timer checks for player being null before adding them to the mcUsers system Cooldowns will now show how much time is remaining when trying to use their respective abilities SkullSplitter will now correctly inform the player when they are too tired to use it Acrobatics will no longer give XP if the event was cancelled by another plugin Version 0.9.5 Super Breaker now gives a chance for Triple Drops based on mining skill Ability durability loss down from 15 to 2 Ability durability loss is now toggle-able Ability durability loss can be adjusted in the configuration file Mining Picks are no longer lowered after activating Super Breaker Version 0.9.4 Flowers won't drop wheat anymore Signs won't trigger ability readiness anymore Version 0.9.3 Bug stopping abilities from never wearing of may have been fixed Changed color of "X Ability has worn off" to RED from GRAY Super Breaker, Giga Drill Breaker, and Tree Feller now damage the tool significantly during use Netherrack and Glowstone now give Mining XP Netherrack and Glowstone are now effected by Super Breaker Abilities will no longer be readied when you right click signs or beds Chimaera Wings won't activate on blocks you can interact with and signs Abilities now adjust their effects depending on tool quality Superbreaker won't break things that tool couldn't normally break Giga Drill Breaker will only give triple xp and triple drops for diamond tools, with a reduced effect for lesser tools Skull Splitter now has a limit of opponents nearby it will strike based on your tool quality Serrated Strikes now has a limit of opponents nearby it will strike based on your tool quality Modified /mcmmo description to be a little bit more relevant. Version 0.9.2 Changed priority of some of the mcMMO listeners Now when certain abilities are activated it shouldn't say "You lower your x" Version 0.9.1 Fixed "Unknown console command" errors with CB 556 Added /mcability command to toggle being able to trigger abilities with right click Added some more nullchecks for people reporting NPE errorsCompatibility with NPC mods improved (Mainly for archery!) Other plugins can now call inSameParty() from mcMMO to increase compatibility Version 0.9 --NEW CONTENT-- Woodcutting now has the "Tree Feller" Ability Unarmed now has the "Berserk" Ability Swords now has the "Serrated Strikes" Ability Mining now has the "Super Breaker" Ability Axes now has the "Skull Splitter" Ability Excavation now has the "Giga Drill Breaker" Ability Added /mcrefresh - tool for refreshing cooldowns Unarmed now has the "Deflect Arrows" passive skill Chimaera Wing Item Added --CHANGES-- HP Regen & Bleed are back Woodcutting will drop the appropriate log on double drop procs Herbalism now applies double drops to herbs/ now shows much more information to the player regarding their stats Axes skill Critical Strikes are now based directly on your skill level Swords skill Bleed chance is now based directly on your skill level Unarmed disarm chance is now based directly on your skill levelAcrobatics now gives XP when you roll --BUGFIXES-- Memory Leak Fixed Axes not doing critical strikes Gold Armor repair Capped skills now have the correct proc chance /mmoedit is no longer case sensitive More NPE errors fixed Many bugs I forgot to write down --PLUGIN COMPATABILITY FIXES-- If combat interactions are cancelled by other plugins mcMMO should ignore the event If block damage interactions are cancelled by other plugins mcMMO should ignore the event Version 0.8.22 Fixed bug where Axes did less damage than normal Acrobatic rolls now give XPAcrobatics XP increased for non-rolls Version 0.8.21 Fixed bug where axe criticals would dupe items Version 0.8.20 99.99% sure I fixed anvils that suddenly stop working Version 0.8.19 Fixed being able to excavate placed blocks Added toggle option to mining requiring a pickaxe Added toggle option to woodcutting requiring an axe PVP interactions now reward XP based on the damage caused (this is effected by skills) PVP XP gain can be disabled in the configuration file PVP XP has a modifier, increase the modifier for higher XP rewards from PVP combat Version 0.8.18 Fixed sandstone not being watched for exploitation Version 0.8.17 mcmmo.users moved to plugins/mcMMO/ Snowballs and Eggs will no longer trigger Ignition Loot tables for excavation adjusted Mining benefits now require the player to be holding a mining pick Woodcutting benefits now require the player to be holding an axe Version 0.8.16 Moved configuration file to /plugins/mcMMO Arrows now have a chance to Ignite enemies Fixed arrows not being retrievable from corpses Added info about ignition to /archery Version 0.8.14 Mining, Woodcutting, Herbalism, and Acrobatics proc rates now are based on your skill level directly rather than tiers you unlock via skill levels Archery's ability to retrieve arrows from corpses now is based on your skill level directly rather than tiers you unlock via skill levels Mining, Woodcutting, Herbalism, Archery, and Acrobatics now show their proc % relative to your skill if you type / You can now adjust what level is required to repair diamond in the configuration file Changed mining XP rates to be a tad higher for some things You can now get XP from sandstone XP rates increased for gathering glowstone with excavation XP rates increased a bit for excavation Skill info is now a bit more detailed for certain skills Added info about arrow retrieval to /archery Version 0.8.13 Enemies no longer look like they have frozen when they die Item duping fix Version 0.8.11 Performance improvements Memory leak fixed NPE error with MySpawn really fixed Version 0.8.9 Fixed NPE for My Spawn Fixed NPE for onBlockDamage Bleed proc now correctly checks for Swords permissions Version 0.8.8 Gold can now be repaired Tweaked Mining XP gains Reorganized code Added /mcgod godmode command Fixed the pvp toggle in the settings file Version 0.8.7 Removed packet-sending stuff wasn't working anyways Fixed another NPE with the TimerTask Skills now only show up in /stats if you have permissions for them Version 0.8.6 Added a null check in bleed simulation to prevent a NPE Version 0.8.5 Players are now added to files when they connect (to fix a NPE) onPlayerCommand stuff moved into onPlayerCommandPreprocess Version 0.8.4 Fixed another nullpointer error for TimerTask Fixed bug making regeneration take twice as long to kick in after combat Version 0.8.3 Modified the timer intervals (from 1 second to 2) All skills now have an individual modifier (Set by default to 2) There is now a global XP modifier (Set by default to 1) Herbalism now correctly follows its skill curve Unarmed no longer gives experience for harming other players Players can no longer exploit mob spawners for experience Version 0.8.2 Fixed Concurrent Modification Exception Fixed some incorrect skill descriptions First tier of HP Regeneration is now available from the start Fixed bleed proc rate for very high skill levels Changed regeneration permissions to 'mcmmo.regeneration' Version 0.8 Archery skill now lets players recover arrows from downed foes Health regenerates based on power level Added toggle to myspawn clearing player inventory in settings file Swords now have a bleed effect Rewrote Skill descriptions to be more informative/better Version 0.7.9 XP Curve now follows a new formula Acrobatics XP gains changed Compiled against permissions 2.1 Version 0.7.8 Massive tweaks to XP gain for Archery, Swords, Axes, Unarmed Version 0.7.7 Minor tweak to how players are added to the flat file Fixed some nullpointer exceptions when players die Version 0.7.6 Fixed being able to repair diamond armor with below 50 skill Myspawn now supports multiple worlds, clearing myspawn will set it to the first world created by the server Version 0.7.5 Removed random checks for herbalism XP Herbalism is now called properly (This should fix gaining no xp or double drops) Version 0.7.4 Work around for a bukkit bug that broke my onBlockDamage event Added /clearmyspawn Version 0.7.3 Fixed to work with build 424 of CB Lowered the XP of gold due to it not being that rare anymore Version 0.7.2 Fixed security flaw where players could access /mmoedit if the server was not running permissions Reduced XP gain of woodcutting a bit Version 0.7 Completely rewrote the XP system Added an XP skillrate modifier to the settings file Version 0.6.2 Axes now do critical strikes against farm animals Removed the "Stupidly Long Constructor" Now compatible with the latest CB builds Version 0.6.1 Customizable command names Axes can now be modified with /mmoedit Party members are now correctly informed when you leave the party Fixed incorrect commands in /mcc Version 0.5.17 Changed namespaces to fit bukkits new standard Adjusted excavation proc rates Modified excavation loot tables Added Party Invite System Version 0.5.16 Fixed unarmed not checking for permissions when hitting players Version 0.5.15 Fixed stone swords not being recognized as swords Fixed /a not working if you were an op but did not have permissions Version 0.5.14 Added permissions for skills Version 0.5.13 Removed skillgain from succesful parries Repair now refreshed the inventory Version 0.5.12 Fixed being able to hurt party members with the bow and arrow Version 0.5.11 Added /mmoedit command Fixed bug preventing player versus player damage Fixed bug preventing damage from scaling with unarmed & bows Fixed disarm proc making the opponent dupe his/her items Added mcmmo.tools.mmoedit permission Added mcmmo.commands.setmyspawn permission Added totalskill to /stats Changed the look of /stats Version 0.5.10 Fixed trying to set health to an invalid value Version 0.5.9 Fixed duping inventories on death Version 0.5.8 Fixed bug where players inventories would dupe during combat Version 0.5.7 Fixed monsters instant killing playersMisc fixes Version 0.5.4 Changed herbalism skill gain from wheat to be WAAAAY slower Version 0.5.3 Players will now correctly drop their inventories when killed by a monster Version 0.5.2 Fixed MAJOR bug preventing swords skill from gaining through combat Version 0.5 Archery Added Swords Added Acrobatics Added Logging for Party/Admin chat added Fixed whois to show correct values for Excavation Made death messages much much more specific Version 0.4.4 Fixed being able to repair full durability iron tools Fixed herbalism benefits not behaving properly Fixed removing 1 diamond from every stack of diamond when repairing diamond Version 0.4.2 Removed myspawn from the motd Version 0.4.1 Fixed /mcc showing incorrect command for herbalism Changed unarmed skillrate to be much slower than before Modified a few skill descriptions Added permission for /whois Players can now use admin chat without being op as long as they have the correct permission (requires Permissions) Version 0.4 Permissions support Removed OPs having different names than normal players Removed /setspawn & /spawn Slowed down excavation skill rate Fixed excavation coal drop being too rare Version 0.3.4 Creepers now give double xp for unarmed Iron armor can now be repaired! Fixed bug stopping items from being repaired Version 0.3.3 Yet another herbalism skill gain tweak Version 0.3.2 Changed excavation loot tables to be more rewarding Changed sand to give normal excavation xp instead of double xp Fixed herbalism skill exploit Mobs killed with unarmed now drop loot properly Unarmed xp rate depends on mob (zombies lowest fyi) Huge player crashing bug fix on disarm! Version 0.3.1 Fixed excavation not saving properly Fixed repair using excavation values Version 0.3 Unarmed skill Herbalism skill Excavation skill Many bugfixes (thanks for reporting them!) / - Detailed information about skills in game Version 0.2.1 Misc bugfixes Version 0.2 Repair ability added Repair skill added Iron Armor repair temporarily disabled Anvils (Iron Block) added /mcmmo & /mcc added Misc changes to existing commands Misc bug fixes Version 0.1 Releasing my super duper 100% awesome plugin